I Fear Them Those Scarlet Eyes
by Shonenfangirl24
Summary: A young girl gets appointed to be Neon Nostrade's personal bodyguard. She discovers a secret about her boss which puts her in a dangerous position. Kurapika x OC. Rated M: Will contain cussing and alcohol usage and other things in future chapters that I do not want to spoil. Be warned!


_I do not own any characters from this story or the original story itself. The only thing I own is Aria I guess, and other OC's that are created by me. This is my first FanFiction so please be kind. Also, I appreciate constructive criticism. And English is not my first language so excuse my mistakes! But you may point them out tho =)_

This story is going to be about Kurapika's time within the Nostrade Organization. He ha

_s__ been gone for waayyy too long in the manga/anime. And when he returned, he didn't seem very friendly. But I have to say, the new Kurapika is rather sexy and I'm liking his dangerous, __bad boy__ attitude. __( I was fangirling all over Kurapika vs Uvogin in the anime) I'll probably rate this M just to be safe :$._

* * *

><p>"He threatened me" I stated as I looked at the beautiful purple haired woman that goes by the name Eliza. Her face was a mixture of shock and concern. Her arms flew around my body as I rested my face on her shoulder. I tried to keep my composure but I was on the verge of crying.<br>My lips quivered as I tried to speak.

"Eliza, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be bothering you with my problems. You've been through so much last year and..."

"Aria, we may be colleagues but I consider you my friend. I'm glad that you trust me enough to share your feelings. It means the world to me because you've also let me cry on your shoulder when Squala..."

She immediately stopped talking after mentioning his name.  
>I looked at her, guilt evident on my face.<p>

"I'm sorry, I made you remember it. I d-d-didn't mean t-to bring..."

"It's okay!" A weak smile appeared on her face as she released me and got up.

We were on the 14th floor in a very luxurious hotel as we guarded Neon Nostrade in the room next to us. Well... that's what we should have been doing, but thanks to a blond haired asshole, I was very incapable of doing my work at the moment. What if he comes up here to check up on her?  
>It would mean bad news for Eliza and <strong>especially<strong> for me, that's for sure.

I could see Eliza's mirror image as she walked up to the window to look at the view below.

"It's true that I still haven't gotten over it, in fact, it hurts to hear his name even. But I have become stronger and I if there is such a thing as the afterlife, I wouldn't want him to see me crying everyday." She genuinely smiled as she finished her sentence. Her eyes reflected the city lights and it made her look even more stunning. She turned around as she looked at me.

But let's not change the subject. Tell me, what happened between you and him?"

"Well.."

It was safe to say that Kurapika saved the Nostrade family from going under. Light Nostrade would've been nothing if it weren't for Kurapika's quick decision making skills. But Kurapika needs this organization just as much as it needs him. He has a hidden agenda that he's been trying to carry out, and probably no one knows about it. Well.. except for me now. I never would've thought that he was a member from that clan. And those eyes... the scarlet eyes. As beautiful as they are, I feared them. I never wanted to see those eyes again.

* * *

><p>It was a cold, rainy morning. I walked up to an old building in what seemed like a deserted village.<br>A shiver ran down my spine as I opened the heavy door. I hated this place. It was the one of the places Light Nostrade used to assemble certain members that were about to receive a shady mission. I wonder who I will be teamed up with and how dangerous this mission will be.

I entered a room at the end of the hallway and saw a couple of guys sitting around a wooden table. They ogled me as I walked past them and sat down a chair that put the most distance in between us. I sat there for a couple of minutes, annoyed at the stares that I was getting. "Pigs" I muttered under my breath. The smallest guy with huge teeth started chuckling, making me raise my eyebrow at him.

The door opened, revealing a blonde guy that looked around my age. He was dressed in a nice suit and was carrying some documents with him. So he is our mission leader? He certainly doesn't look like one. He walked past the guys and sat down on the empty chair beside me.  
>This is going to be a boring mission if he's gonna be our leader.<p>

"Hello, Kurapika. It's been awhile. How have you been?" The small guy said while looking at the blonde.

So his name was Kurapika, huh? Strange name.

"Oi, kid. So you're Kurapika?!" One of the guys said.

"Affirmative" the blonde stated.

"No way!" Most of the guys started laughing.

"This is the guy that's been handling Nostrade's fuckery since his daughter became useless? What a joke!"

Suddenly the air in the room shifted. "Shut up"

The guys stopped laughing.

"If you ever dare to insult the Nostrade family again I will have every single one of you and your families vanish from the face of the earth"

He meant it. I could see it in his eyes. The small guy shifted uncomfortably as the room quieted down.

"We are terribly sorry, sir. It seems like mister Nostrade was right to appoint you as the leader of this organization. Please forgive our earlier behavior".

Wait, what? He has been leading this organization? No way! What happened to Nostrade?

I looked at the blonde sitting next to me. This guy... he's the living definition of 'Never judge a book by its cover'.

"Yess, well let's continue" He said rather dismissively.

"An unfortunate event occurred during our visit of the auction in Yorknew city, which has left miss Neon unable to use her ability. We are currently trying our hardest to prioritize the damage done to our organization's reputation, while trying to sustain her safety. You are the strongest and most valuable body guards of this organization, which is why I have appointed you to guard miss Neon during her travels. Naturally, I will be accompanying you, but our missions are not to be united.  
>My focus will be on reconciling business partners, while yours are solely on safekeeping miss Neon."<p>

It's safe to assume that my previous position wasn't important enough to receive information about Nostrade, because this is the first time that I've been hearing about Neon's situation, while others seem to be well aware of the situation. And I clearly heard Kurapika say that we are the "strongest and most valuable bodyguards" which definitely means that I've upgraded my position in this organization. Way the go, Aria! I smiled inwardly.

"Are there any questions" Kurapika asked, making me snap out of my thoughts.

"So you seem to be our current leader. What happened to mister Light Nostrade?" I asked.

Kurapika looked at me.  
>"Mister Nostrade is on a needed vacation. He is currently unable to continue his work for this organization. Your name is Aria, isn't it?"<p>

"Yes, sir!"

"You will be appointed as Miss Neon's personal assistant. You will work along with another assistant who will guide you."

"May I ask why I've been appointed as her personal assistant? I've never had a mission within this organization that comes close to guarding someone"

"It's quite simple. Miss Neon is a woman and so are you. She needs individuals to guard her and individuals who make her feel safe. You are the full package which is what makes you most suitable for the position of a personal assistant".

I looked at him with the best poker face I had.

"Are there any other questions?" He asked as silence filled the room.

**THIS IS NOT THE TYPE OF MISSION I WAAAAANT! **I screamed inwardly.

* * *

><p><em>So there's the first chapter! Took me the whole night to write it. But I enjoyed it!<em>

_I would like to mention that I will make Kurapika colder than he appeared to be in the anime. But that's because this story takes place after Yorknew and he doesn't have his friends around and no good influences and I like bad boys and yadayadayada. So just to be clear, Gon, Killua and Leorio will**not** be in this story. They will get mentioned. Hope that's ok. _

_Untill next time! Byee! _


End file.
